We hate each other, but let's get cozy anyway
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis hate Paige McCullers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Emma XXX, John Pelican, Kurt Fuck, Gina BeBe, Mike Olorin, Tina Z, Sarah Cummings and Anne Lorenzium.**

* * *

**We hate each other, but let's get cozy anyway**

**Alison DiLaurentis hate Paige McCullers.**

Now, Alison enter the Grille.

"Okay, time to find that loser Pigskin." says Alison all confident and sexy.

Pigskin is the rude nickname Alison has for Paige.

"There she is." says Alison when she sees Paige who sit alone, eating pizza.

"Hi, loser." says Alison as she walk up to Paige.

"Me not a loser." says Paige in a sad tone.

"Listen here. I know ya like girls. You're a lesbian. We hate each other, but let's get cozy anyway." says Alison.

Alison pull down her sweatpants, revealing her pussy.

Paige doesn't like Alison, but the scent of sexy pussy makes Paige's own pussy wet and ready for sex.

"Do ya wanna touch?" says Alison, teasing Paige in a sexual way.

Insecurity and fear is taking control of Paige. She does wanna touch Alison's pussy, but she feel that Alison might not actually allow her to.

"Just go ahead and touch my pussy then, lesbo-loser." says Alison, all serious and sexual.

Paige gently touch Alison's pussy a bit.

"Nice..." says Paige.

"Thanks. What do ya think of my pussy? Tell me...speak." says Alison.

"Uh...it's very...sexy." says a nervous and horny Paige.

"I bet you wanna lick it, but you can't. You can continue to use your hand to touch it though." says Alison.

Alison suddenly grab Paige's sweatpants and pull them down, along with her panties, and then she starts to lick Paige's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Paige, all horny.

Paige wish Emily Fields was the one to lick her.

"Ya don't taste as fancy as other gay chicks I've gone down on, but you don't taste like crap either." says Alison.

"Sexy!" moans Paige.

Paige has never been this horny before.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

Alison grab Paige's round sexy ass while she still continue to lick her pussy as well.

"Pretty hot ass ya have." says Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

"No problem, Pigskin." says Alison.

It hurt Paige's soul to be called Pigskin even during a sexy time, but she try to focus on how horny she is to still feel good.

Alison lick harder.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yay!" moans Paige.

Being licked by Alison feel so sexy for Paige that she almost forget that Alison is her enemy.

"Mmmm, don't stop! That's so damn sexy!" moans a very horny Paige.

Alison smile, happy that she's managed to seduce Paige.

"Ya have a pretty good pussy." says Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

Alison lick at a good sexy speed.

"Sooooo nice!" moans Paige.

"Okay, baby." says Alison.

Alison wants Paige to get an orgasm.

Why?

Because that means that Alison is sexy enough to bring even an enemy to orgasm and Alison love being skilled at sexy things.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

Alison starts to gently finger-fuck Paige in the ass.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Paige.

Despite usually thinking ass sex is disgusting and weird, Paige enjoy it now.

"Not too bad of an ass ya have." says Alison.

Alison lick Paige's pussy and finger-fuck Paige's ass at the same time.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" moans Paige.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Stop. No sex in here." says Mariah Carter, the owner of the Grille.

"Opsss..." says Alison.

"Go somewhere else or I'll call the police." says Mariah.

Alison and Paige goes to a bathroom and continue there.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Just go ahead and cum for me, Pigskin." says Alison.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

6 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Damn...I had lesbo sex with my worst enemy!" says Paige when she is no longer horny and she realize what she has done.

"Chill. It was good." says Alison.

"Uh...yeah, but we don't even like each other and you're straight." says Paige, so nervous that she almost pee in fear.

"I am your enemy, yes, but it was still sexy and no, I am not straight. I'm bisexual." says Alison.

"I should go home..." says Paige.

"No way! You've had your orgasm, now it's my turn. I won't let you leave before I cum as well." says Alison in slight anger.

Alison grab Paige's head and force Paige down on her knees so Paige's face is in front of Alison's pussy.

"Lick. Lick like there's no tomorrow, ya lil' shit." says Alison, her voice hard and commanding.

Paige starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alison.

"You taste sexy!" says Paige.

"Of course, Pigskin! Everyone knows how perfect I am!" moans Alison, all horny and sexual.

Paige lick harder and Alison enjoy it.

"Mmmm, fuck! That's awesome, ya damn loser!" moans Alison.

"Not a loser..." says Paige.

"Shut up and just lick!" moans Alison.

Paige cry a bit while still licking with intensity.

"Crap, why ya gott whine?" says Alison, being annoyed by Paige's crying.

"Sorry." says Paige as she force herself to stop crying.

"Better!" moans Alison.

Alison really enjoy being licked by Paige, even though they are not friends.

"Holy shit, you're pretty damn good at this!" moans Alison.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Maybe you're not stupid after all. Perhaps I was wrong about ya." says Alison.

Paige smile, happy that Alison might have a sweet side.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. Uh...are we done?" says Paige.

"Yup, all done, girl." says Alison, actually being sort of nice.

Paige and Alison get all dressed again and then leave the bathroom.

"I'm going home..." mumbles Paige.

"Okay. And remember, nobody can know what we did. If ya tell anyone, I'll kill you." says Alison.

"I promise, it's a secret." says Paige.

"Sexy." says Alison.

The next day in school.

Paige hope that because of what they did yesterday, Alison might have decided to stop being a bully towards Paige, but unfortunately that's not the case.

"Pigskin, do ya really need to show your sad damn ass in school...?" says a very rude Alison when she sees Paige, who grab some books from her locker.

Paige almost starts to cry.

"You're so weak. Nobody love you, not even your whore of a mommy." says Alison.

Paige try to ignore Alison, but it is not easy to do so.

"C'mon, cry like the child of a fuckin' loser you truly are." says Alison.

"Me not worthless..." says Paige.

"Ha! You're crap." says Alison.

"No!" says Paige.

"You're a stupid freak of nature, ya perv. Lesbianism isn't normal, it's against everything human. All lesbos should be locked up in a place like Radley for eternity." says Alison.

Alison does not show her bisexuality in public, pretending to be very straight.

"I know who ya crush on, but trust my words, you'll never get to be with her. Wanna know why? Because she's wonderful and you're just a stinkin' loser." says Alison.

"Please be nice." says Paige, crying.

"To you? Never! Ya don't deserve to be my buddy 'cause you're a smelly ugly gay-girl. I hate gay-girls." says Alison.

"Me not ugly..." says Paige.

"Is that what your horny fat mommy tells ya?" says Alison.

"Uh...both yes and no." says Paige.

"Weak. You don't even know. Such a retarded chick you are." says Alison.

Alison really love to bully Paige.

To bully people almost makes Alison horny.

"Does it feel good being retarded and ugly?" says Alison.

"I don't know. Me is not those things." says Paige.

"Yes, you are those things, Pigskin." says Alison.

Paige reach for her field hockey stick, but Alison use one of her typical tricks.

Alison goes down on her knees and act as if Paige has hit her with the field hockey stick.

"McCullers, we don't hit classmates with sports-tools. You get detention." says Kevin Ahlman, the History teacher.

"So sexy. Pigskin's getting detention." thinks Alison with a slutty smile when Mr Ahlman pull Paige away.

Alison is happy that her trick worked.

It usually does work, but not every time.

"Yay. As always I'm the best chick in the entire school." says Alison as she open her locker, grab a book and then walk to class.

The next day.

"Awww." thinks Paige when she sees Emily Fields.

"No, don't even think about it, ya damn perv." says Alison as she walk up behind Paige.

Paige jump in fear.

"I know what you were looking at and what you feel is wrong." says Alison.

"Uh..." says Paige.

Paige is so afraid that she almost pee.

"Ha! You're so weak!" says Alison.

Alison laugh in a rude and sassy way.

"Crap!" says Paige in anger as she try to punch Alison.

"Slow, retard-girl." says Alison as she side-steps and easy avoids Paige's fist.

"I hate you!" says Paige.

"Awww, so sexy!" says Alison, being sarcastic and evil.

Paige punch, but once again Alison avoids very easy.

"Slow. Ya gotta do way better to take down this sexy bitch." says Alison.

"Fuck you!" scream a very angry Paige.

Paige grab her field hockey stick and swing it.

Alison jump backwards and avoids the attack.

"Stand in one fucking place, Alison!" says Paige as she swing again.

The field hockey stick hit someone else by accident.

"Ha!" says Alison in joy when Paige hit the wrong person.

The person that Paige hit by accident is a girl named Francesca Jenkins.

"Sorry..." Paige.

"McCullers, principal's office, at once." says Belinda Olsen, the school nurse when she sees what's going on.

"Yes." thinks Alison with a sexy smile.

2 weeks later.

"Pigskin, wanna have sex again?" says Alison as she walk up to Paige at the mall.

"Uh...hi, Alison..." says a nervous Paige.

"Answer me! Sex or not...?" says Alison, all rude and dark.

"Sex..." says Paige as she blush and close her eyes.

"I thought you'd feel that way, my lil' lesbian loser-girl." says Alison.

Paige follow Alison to a bathroom.

"Okay. here we go." says Alison as she pull down Paige's sweatpants and panties and starts to lick Paige's pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Ya taste better this time." says Alison.

"I washed my...uh...pussy last night." says Paige.

"Good. Keepin' the pussy clean is important for any girl." says Alison.

Alison lick harder.

"That's sexy!" moans Paige.

"Indeed, Pigskin." says Alison.

Alison doesn't wanna admit it, but she hate Paige a little bit less now.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Paige.

Alison grab Paige's round lesbian ass and play with it.

"Yeah!" moans Paige, enjoying the way Alison touch her ass.

"Many guys would enjoy this ass ya got here." says Alison.

"Oh...you're bisexual, right...?" says Paige.

"Yup. I like both dick and pussy." says Alison.

"What do you prefer?" says Paige.

"Dick, probably. It feels so good to have a strong firm dick stretch out my awesome sexy pussy and then get creamy warm cum in me." says Alison.

"I've never had sex with a boy!" moans Paige.

"No 'cause you're 100 % gay-girl." says Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Paige.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

Paige is very horny and Alison can tell by how wet Paige's pussy is.

"Don't stop...please!" moans Paige.

"I don't plan to." says Alison.

"Yay!" moans Paige in a childish tone.

6 minutes later.

"Oh, fuck!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. Ya cum kinda cute." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Thanks." says Paige, actually having a small smile on her face.

"Sure. Here, take 5 bucks." says Alison, giving Paige 5 dollars.

"Wait. I'm not a 5 dollar hooker." says Paige.

"Alright. How much?" says Alison.

"I don't charge money for sex, that's a crime." says Paige.

"Right, sorry. Take the 5 fuckin' bucks as a present then." says Alison.

"Uh...okay, thanks." says Paige.

2 weeks later.

"Booo! Are ya wet down here?" says Alison as she walk up behind Paige, scare her a bit and slide a hand down into her sweatpants.

Paige's pussy is a bit wet and Alison of course notice that now.

"Alison, please don't...not now. Not here." says Paige.

"Later then. See ya." says Alison as she walk away, actually being sort of nice.

Paige is surprised.

The same day after school, Paige is about to get on her blue old bike and head home when Alison walk up to her, smile and says "Pigskin...uh...I mean Paige, you've changed my opinion on ya. I used to think you were a disgusting ugly lame lesbian, but you're kinda cool in a certain way. You're not a Pigskin and I no longer own ya, like I said a couple months ago. You're free from me and thanks for sex two times. Bye."

"Thanks." says a happy Paige.

"No prpblem." says Alison and then walk away.

Paige smile as she head home.

For the first time in over a year, Paige is 100 % happy again.

"Hi, mom." says Paige when she get home.

"Hi, Paige. It's nice to see you happy, it's been a while since last time." says Karen McCullers, Paige's mom.

"I'm happy 'cause that evil chick I told you about no longer bully me. She's sweet now." says paige.

"That's wonderful. We should celebrate. I'll cook something extra yummy for dinner." says Karen.

"Awesome." says a happy Paige.

Paige fart a little by accident.

"Opsss...sorry." says Paige.

"It's fine, everyone farts sometimes, even I, girl." says Karen.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Karen.

Paige smile and then goes up to her room.

Once in her room, Paige takes off her clothes and put on another outfit.

She grab her electric bass guitar, plug it into her amp and play a bit on slightly low volume.

"Awww." says a happy Paige.

The guitar is black and made in the early 80s. It used to belong to Paige's uncle Paul McCullers and when Paige turned 14 he gave it to her. He also taught her how to play.

Paige mostly play slow blues-ish music, since that's what Paul taught her, but she's tried to learn other styles of music as well, primarily the modern pop music that Paige love.

So far she's not learned many modern pop songs, bur she has learned at least 4, including a Beyoncé one.

"Yay." says a happy Paige, playing 'Samurai Blues' by Aaron Lee, her uncle Paul's favorite song of all times.

2 hours later, Paige and Karen eat dinner at watch TV.

Paige wear a Beyoncé´tshirt and baggy sweatpants.

Karen wear a leather t-shirt and old jeans.

"Does it taste nice?" says Karen.

"Yeah, mom. It's yummy." says Paige.

"I'm glad you like it." says Karen.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"That's what you are, Paige." says Karen.

"Thanks." says Paige, all cute.

"Do you have a crush on a boy?" says Karen.

"Not on a guy...on a...girl." says Paige.

"Girl...?" gasp Karen in surprise.

"Yeah, I am gay." says Paige.

"Then I accept and respect that. You're free to be whatever you are." says Karen.

"Okay. Thanks, mom." says Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Karen.

4 days later.

"Dad...I am gay..." says Paige.

"What? I can't believe it." says Nick McCullers.

Nick McCullers is a strict religious man so he hate gay people.

He now get angry when his own daughter reveal herself to be a lesbian.

"Sorry..." says Paige as she piss in fear, making a huge wet stain on her sweatpants.

Piss drop onto the floor.

"Paige Wilma McCullers, you better be joking." says Nick.

"I'm serious." says Paige.

"Damn it. Wipe away your piss from the floor and then go to your room." says Nick in anger.

"Okay..." says Paige, doing what her father tell her to do.

"Nick, how can you be so rude? Paige is your daughter, your own flesh and blood." says Karen when she enter the room.

"Paige just told me that she's gay. Homosexuality is against nature." says Nick.

"No, it's not. Paige is free to be a lesbian is she wants to." says Karen.

"Thanks, mom." says Paige.

"Shut up!" says Nick in anger as he grab Paige by the throat.

"No, stop! You hurt her!" says Karen as she save Paige from Nick's anger.

The next day.

"Paige, you'll have to move out." says Nick.

"Don't give our very sweet daughter crap for being gay. She should be allowed to be a lesbian in every way." says Karen.

"No. Lesbianism is a crime against the very basics of human nature." says Nick.

Paige starts to cry.

Karen try to comfort Paige.

Nick is still very angry.

3 weeks later.

Nick has finally started to accept Paige as a lesbian, even though it hurts his soul a bit.

Paige is glad that her dad is not angry anymore.

The next day.

Alison and Paige meet up after school to go to the Grille to eat and talk.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
